vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Requiem for a Dream
Requiem for a Dream is the twenty-first episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary THE PLAN TO SAVE BONNIE TAKES AN UNEXPECTED TURN IN THIS EPISODE DIRECTED BY PAUL WESLEY — When Damon's risky attempt to save Bonnie takes an unexpected turn, the consequences of his actions forces everyone to band together to help her pull through. Meanwhile, when a new threat leaves Caroline's life in jeopardy, Stefan makes a rash decision that ultimately forces them to face the fallout from their relationship. Elsewhere, Enzo tries to hold it together as he painfully watch Bonnie in the fight of her life, while Matt takes matters into his own hands to save one of his closest friends. Alaric also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Co-Starring *Edgar Zanabria as Armory Guard *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie Saltzman *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie Saltzman *Chaka De Silva as Shaman *Nick Arapoglou as Deputy *Veronica Burgos as Sorority Girl *Tyler Buckingham as Chad Carpenter[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/05/06/vampire-diaries-julie-plec-diary-requiem-for-a-dream Julie's Diary: Vampire Diaries boss takes you inside the Paul Wesley-directed episode] Uncredited *Unknown as Elena Gilbert (hallucination/silhouette) Trivia *Antagonists: Bonnie Bennett, The Armory's Monster. **This is the first episode of the entire series to feature Bonnie as an antagonist. **She is also the latest main character to be an antagonist in the series. *Other than Josie and Lizzie, this is the first episode not to feature any of the recurring (guest) characters. *Matt is revealed to be the new Sheriff of Mystic Falls. *This episode is similar to the Season 6 finale where most of it takes place in Elena's head, except unlike Elena, Bonnie wakes up. *Bonnie has somehow marked Caroline, Enzo and Damon while they were in her head to be her first targets after she wakes up. *Damon shows Bonnie Elena and her old house but keeps her from seeing her friend reminding her because of the sleeping spell link to Elena her he can't see Elena. He shows Bonnie where he and Elena first kissed also where he saw her take the Cure and the promise it represented. *Damon reminds Bonnie of the memorial the gang did for her in Season Five, episode - For Whom the Bell Tolls. He also reminds Bonnie of everything that she has been and how's she has come out the other end stronger for it. *For the first time this season, a character makes reference to Elena taking the cure, in this case Damon when he's inside Bonnie's head before he makes her wake up by having her kill him. *Caroline, Enzo and the others try showing her that are good vampires like themselves. *Stefan mentions to Caroline Season Three's finale - when he respected Elena's choice, and saved Matt instead of her. *Enzo and Damon realize the only way that they can save themselves and Caroline from Bonnie is to destroy the remaining Everlasting stored somewhere in the Armory. **Enzo does remind Damon that what ever was in the Vault is now loose inside the sealed Armory but Damon is willing to take the risk for Bonnie's sake. Continuity * Elena was last seen through an hallucination in Things We Lost in the Fire. * The Gilbert House was last seen in Season Six's I'd Leave My Happy Home For You. ** The house itself was last seen in Season Four's Stand By Me. ** The 1994 Prison World version of the house was last seen Season Six's I Alone., it first appeared in Black Hole Sun. * Josie and Lizzie were last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou. * Klaus was mentioned by Caroline. He was last seen in TVD in Moonlight on the Bayou and in TO in Where Nothing Stays Buried. * Liz was mentioned by Damon. She was last seen in a hallucination/flashback in Because. * Rayna was mentioned. She was last seen in Kill 'Em All. * Penny was seen in a picture. She was last seen in a flashback in Kill 'Em All. * Vicki was mentioned by Bonnie. She was last seen as a ghost in Resident Evil. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls Police Station **Mystic Grill **Mystic Falls High School (dream) **Gilbert House (dream) **Woods *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College ***Alaric's classroom (dream) ***Caroline and Bonnie's Dorm Room (dream) *Airport motel *Dallas, Texas **Alaric's apartment Body Count * Members of The Armory. Behind the Scenes *Tyler Buckingham (Chad Carpenter) was originally believed to have casted as Beau before Jaiden Kaine was revealed to be Beau's portrayer. http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/07/the-vampire-diaries-season-7-tyler.html https://twitter.com/JusticeLeak/status/621757904530575360 https://twitter.com/Cian_TheFanboy/status/621795791896739841 *This is the first episode of the series to have less than 1 million viewers. *This is the first episode of the series to feature no guest stars. *This is the fourth episode of the series overall to be directed by Paul Wesley. The first three are Resident Evil, Woke Up With a Monster and Things We Lost in the Fire. **This is also the sixth episode to be directed by a cast member, with the remaining episodes being The Downward Spiral and Days of Future Past, which was directed by Ian Somerhalder. *Hashtag during the airing is #BonniesYellowCrayon Cultural References *'' '' is a 2000 American psychological drama film directed by Darren Aronofsky. The film is based on the of the same name by Hubert Selby, Jr., with whom Aronofsky wrote the screenplay. The film depicts four different forms of drug addiction, which lead to the characters’ imprisonment in a world of delusion and reckless desperation that is subsequently overtaken by reality, thus leaving them as hollow shells of their former selves. Quotes |-|Promo= :[[Lorenzo St. John|'Enzo']] (to [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]): "Waking up...means she'll have to kill us." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]): "Catch me if you can." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']] (to [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]): "You're the first person she kills." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]): "Please. Forgive...me." |-|Extended Promo= :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "When she wakes up, you're relationship is officially on the rocks." :[[Lorenzo St. John|'Enzo']]: "Waking up...means she'll have to kill us." :[[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']] (to [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]): "Caroline. You're marked, I know exactly where you are." :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]): "Catch me if you can." :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "Tell me this isn't real." :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: "You're the first person she kills." :[[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']] (to [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]): "Do you're kids know you're a vampire?" :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']] (to [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]): "Please. Forgive...me." |-|Webclip= |-|Sneak Peek= |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x21 Promo "Requiem for a Dream" (HD) The Vampire Diaries Requiem for a Dream Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x21 Sneak Peek "Requiem for a Dream" (HD) The Vampire Diaries Requiem for a Dream Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside Requiem for a Dream The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD721-Damon.jpg TVD721-Enzo.jpg TVD721-Damon-Enzo.jpg TVD721-Caroline.jpg TVD721-Caroline-Alaric.jpg |-|Screencaps= 721-001-Bonnie.png 721-002-Enzo.png 721-003-Caroline-Alaric.png 721-004-Bonnie-Enzo.png 721-005~Bonnie-Caroline.png 721-006-Alaric.png 721-007-Damon.png 721-008~Damon-Caroline-Alaric-Enzo.png 721-009-Damon-Bonnie-Caroline-Alaric-Enzo.png 721-010-Bonnie.png 721-011-Damon~Enzo.png 721-012~Damon-Enzo.png 721-013-Damon~Enzo.png 721-014~Damon-Enzo.png 721-015-Damon~Enzo.png 721-016-Caroline~Alaric.png 721-017~Caroline-Alaric.png 721-018-Caroline~Alaric.png 721-019~Caroline-Alaric.png 721-020-Caroline~Alaric.png 721-021-Matt.png 721-022-Penny.png 721-023-Matt.png 721-024~Stefan-Damon.png 721-025-Stefan~Damon.png 721-026-Stefan~Enzo.png 721-027~Stefan-Enzo.png 721-028-Damon.png 721-029~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-030-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-031-Bonnie.png 721-032~Bonnie-Caroline.png 721-033~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-034-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-035-Bonnie-Caroline.png 721-036-Bonnie.png 721-037-Alaric.png 721-038-Bonnie.png 721-039-Alaric.png 721-040-Bonnie.png 721-041~Bonnie-Caroline.png 721-042-Bonnie~Caroline.png 721-043~Bonnie-Caroline.png 721-044-Bonnie~Caroline.png 721-045~Bonnie-Caroline.png 721-046~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-047-Stefan-Caroline.png 721-048-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-049~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-050-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-051-Matt.png 721-052~Matt-Enzo.png 721-053-Matt~Enzo.png 721-054~Matt-Enzo.png 721-055-Matt~Enzo.png 721-056~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-057-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-058~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-059~Bonnie-Enzo.png 721-060-Bonnie~Enzo.png 721-061-Bonnie.png 721-062~Bonnie-Enzo.png 721-063-Bonnie~Enzo.png 721-064-Bonnie-Enzo.png 721-065-Bonnie-Enzo.png 721-066-Bonnie-Enzo.png 721-067-Bonnie~Enzo.png 721-068~Bonnie-Enzo.png 721-069-Bonnie-Enzo.png 721-070~Bonnie-Enzo.png 721-071-Damon~Enzo.png 721-072-Enzo.png 721-073-Damon~Enzo.png 721-074-Damon-Enzo.png 721-075-Bonnie.png 721-076-Caroline.png 721-077-Caroline.png 721-078-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-079~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-080-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-081~Stefan-Damon.png 721-082-Stefan~Damon.png 721-083~Stefan-Damon.png 721-084-Bonnie.png 721-085-Stefan~Damon.png 721-086~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-087-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-088-Damon-Bonnie.png 721-089~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-090-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-091~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-092-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-093~Bonnie-Caroline.png 721-094-Bonnie~Caroline.png 721-095-Stefan-Caroline.png 721-096~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-097-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-098~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-099-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-100-Bonnie.png 721-101~Bonnie-Matt.png 721-102-Bonnie~Matt.png 721-103~Bonnie-Matt.png 721-104-Bonnie~Matt.png 721-105~Bonnie-Matt.png 721-106-Damon.png 721-107-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-108~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-109-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-110~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-111-Caroline.png 721-112-Josie~Lizzie.png 721-113~Josie-Lizzie.png 721-114~Caroline-Alaric.png 721-115-Caroline~Alaric.png 721-116-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-117~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-118-Damon-Bonnie.png 721-119-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-120~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-121-Matt.png 721-122-Damon-Bonnie.png 721-123-Damon-Bonnie-Matt.png 721-124~Damon-Matt.png 721-125-Damon~Matt.png 721-126-Stefan~Caroline.png 721-127~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-128~Stefan-Caroline.png 721-129-Matt.png 721-130-Bonnie-Matt.png 721-131-Bonnie.png 721-132-Damon.png 721-133~Damon-Enzo.png 721-134-Damon~Enzo.png 721-135-Damon-Enzo.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-05-07_Tyler_Buckingham.jpg|Tyler Buckingham 2016-05-07_Kat_Graham_Tyler_Buckingham.jpg|Kat Graham, Tyler Buckingham 2016-05-06_Kat_Graham_Candice_King.jpg|Kat Graham, Candice King 2016-05-06_Kat_Graham.jpg|Kat Graham 2016-05-05_Paul_Wesley_Lily_Rose_Mumford_Tierney_Mumford_Facebook.jpg|Tierney Mumford, Paul Wesley, Lily Rose Mumford 2016-05-03_Lily_Rose_Mumford_Tierney_Mumford_Facebook.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-05-02_Lily_Rose_Mumford_Tierney_Mumford_Facebook.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-04-29_Lily_Rose_Mumford_Tierney_Mumford_Facebook.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-04-06_Lily_Rose_Mumford_Tierney_Mumford_Facebook.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-03-18_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder March 18, 2016 2016-03-18_Nichole_Castro_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Nichole Castro March 18, 2016 2016-03-18_Lane_Cheek_Instagram.jpg|Lane Cheek March 18, 2016 2016-03-18_Sara_Taylor-Torres_Instagram.jpg|Sara Taylor-Torres (double stunt) March 18, 2016 2016-03-17_Kat_Graham_Neil_Reynolds_Instagram.jpg|Kat Graham March 17, 2016 2016-03-14_Kat_Graham_The_Gilbert_House.jpg|Kat Graham March 14, 2016 2016-03-14_The_Gilbert_House_Crew.jpg|Gilbert House March 14, 2016 2016-03-14_The_Gilbert_House.jpg|Gilbert House March 14, 2016 2016-03-14_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|©Paul Wesley March 14, 2016 2016-03-14_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|©Michael Malarkey March 14, 2016 2016-03-14_Kat_Graham_Instagram.png|Kat Graham March 14, 2016 2016-03-12_Zach_Roerig_Instagram.jpg|Zach Roerig March 12, 2016 2016-03-02_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|©Paul Wesley March 2, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Episodes featuring all main characters